Alien Subduction
(AT NIGHT TIME) Leshawna: Yo, I haven't seen Chris, Chef, the crew or the other contestants in our cabin when I got up. Cream: WHAT? Mac: Bloo, wake up. (shakes Bloo while he is laying on his bed) I can't find Numbuh One or Jack. Bloo: That's weird. I was having a chugging contest with Dexter cause I told him was too much of a chicken to impress Numbuh Five and I passed out and Dexter wasn't there. Cream: Ya, and me and Starfire were looking for twigs for the next bonfire and she was gone by the time I went to check for her. Leshawna: Ya, I slept at 8Pm, and when I woke up. All the girls were gone. Everything is too quiet. Bloo: Hey, has anybody seen that weird saucer thing around flying away from us. Cream: Unless it's Starfire's relatives, I don't know what it is. Espio: It appears that aliens abducted your friends. Leshawna: Strange chameleon say what now? Cream: Ya, this is Espio. Ya, one time, we were all facing off against this aliens. Mac: Did you say aliens? This could be trouble. Oh, and by the way, before I went to sleep, I caught this.(throw Pokemon and a Sableye comes out) Mac's Sableye: Sableye. Mac: It's a Sableye. Aliens: Interesting speciemen. Geoff: Hey guys, what's up? Leshawna: This is no time for what's upping party boy. Aliens: Freeze earthlings and we will spare you. Cream: Okay, how about you freeze? Youtraqua. (spell grows flowers on the aliens' heads) Bloo: That's a freezing spell? Cream: Okay, can you blame me? I just got this a few episodes ago Mr. I have a light saber. Mac: Sableye, Dark Pulse. Aliens: Protective shields on. (traps Geoff on the way) Geoff: What is this? (Aliens and Geoff get teleported and saucer flies away) Leshawna: Wow, that I didn't see coming. Espio: What are we…(he, Leshawna. Mac, Sableye, Cream, and Bloo get teleported) Bloo: What? Where are we? Where are we? Sue: Welcome to my evil lair of babyness. Bloo: Evil lair? (gasps) Stewie! Sue: Who is this Stewie? Mac: You mean you are not Stewie? Sue: No, I'm Sue. Espio: (looks at book profile) Are you Stewie's cousin? Sue: Who I'm trying to kill. Espio: Listen, some aliens abducted their friends. Sue: They did. Let me show you what the lair really looks like. (pulls switch to show toddler room like room) Cream: You're lair is really your room. Sue: Yes, my parents couldn't afford a real lair. Mac: Sableye, Foresight. Sableye: Sab (uses Foresight and sees the saucer above Sue's roof) Sue: Don't worry, that's just my escape saucer, it looks like you are being attacked by aliens, but it's not. Bloo: Uh, okay. Hey, what does this lever? (everyone stares at Bloo) Bloo: I'm just curious. Sue: Oh, that's my other lair button. My parents don't know about it, but it doesn't hurt to not know. Leshawna: Uh Sue, there is a green guy with anteneas and he says he's a pizza guy. Sue: Blast it, commence the teleportation module. Cream: What's that? Sue: It's the trail from where you were teleported from. Espio: Got it. Sue: Hey you, you idiot, pull that lever. Bloo: (pulls lever and a large boulder falls on her) Sue: Wrong lever. Mac: Bloo. (pulls correct lever and they all fall into a roller coaster like sequence) Simulation: Please keep all hands and feet inside the roller coaster and if you faint, you can not sue Sue for any problems. Leshawna: Oh boy. I don't like what that just said. Sue: Well, put your buckles on. (puts on seat belt around waist) It's gonna be a wild ride. Simulation: Roller coaster starts in three, two….. CC: Cream: I thought I was gonna die. CC; Bloo: I was never scared so much in my life. CC: Leshawna: I thought my life was gonna end right there. And I didn't even right in my will. CC: Mac: I think Sue is just plain crazy, like I, I mean Kaleidoscope. (everyone flies off of roller coaster sequence and strangly all appear in lab coats and goggles, except Bloo who is hanging while wearing a lab coat that is stuck to a pole) Mac: Weird. Cream: Really, I think it is comfy. Leshawna: Uh, why are we wearing these? Sue: Sorry about this, my aunt Ezma is a bet of a psycho. Bloo: I'm kinda stuck here. Help. Mac: So, Ezma is Peter and Lois's step cousin. Sue: I told you I don't know Peter and Lois. Peter: Hey, name's Peter Griffin. Mac: Why aren't you in these clothes? Peter: Oh I took the stairs. Leshawna: There are stairs? Sue: Oh, they're very long stairs, trust me. Peter: Good thing I got there quickly by sliding on the railing. You guys look like geeks. (laughs) By the Sue, can you do me a favor? You see that fire extinguisher there? Lois: Knock it off Peter. Meg: (talks about Peter and Lois) You two are annoying. (runs up the stairs) Peter: (sees Bloo fall on the ground and beats him up and got nervous and walked very fast up the stairs) Bloo: Ow, who the heck was that stupid? Mac: He just introduced himself a minute ago. Sue: Computer, show me the security cameras. (security cameras shows Peter walking towards the rail and sliding on it) Bloo: Can we just go with a plan? Sue: Oh, right. (30 MINUTES LATER ON THE SPACESHIP) Chris: How are going to get out of this cell? (Geoff gets thrown in) Gwen: Geoff? Chris: Glad they didn't get Espio. (explosion occurs) Dexter: How did you guys get here? Jinx: And who is that girl? Leshawna: Long story short. (pulls lever which opens cage and everyone runs out) Cream: Let's get out of here. Aliens: The prisoners have escaped. (alarm is sound) Numbuh Five: Uh oh. Jack: (opens escape pods) In these. (everyone gets in escape pod) (15 MINUTES LATER) Leshawna: And that girl is called Sue. Chris: Wow, I really glad you saved us. Thanks, nobody gets voted off this episode. Everyone: (cheers) Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Fiction